1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating an ink-jet printhead chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional printhead chip, ink slots are formed on a silicon substrate. Since the silicon substrate is thick, the ink slots are long. As a result, a measurable resistance is generated when inks flow through the ink slots. The frequency response of the printhead chip is limited by the resistance. Furthermore, the ink slots may be clogged by overflow paste when the printhead chip adheres to an ink cartridge.